


Counting Down from 300

by athletiger



Series: Discord Events [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger
Summary: 300, the words on his wrist said.299, 298...The timer appeared on the inside of his wrist on his seventeenth birthday, and it ticked down every month.“I won’t meet my soulmate until I’m forty-two!”





	Counting Down from 300

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Stony Discord server’s 300th member, I present to you this 30(1) fic which was crossposted from tumblr. Thank you [Hayluhalo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo) for being my awesome beta!

_300_ , the words on his wrist said. _299, 298..._

The timer appeared on the inside of his wrist on his seventeenth birthday.

“What the hell are the units of this thing?” Tony asked, flicking his wrist with the forefinger and thumb of his other hand, silently urging it to go faster. The numbers remained unmoving.

Rhodey shrugged. “You might need to wait a couple of months before you can determine it.”

Rhodey’s clock ticked down every day after his twenty-first birthday, and he found his soulmate in Pepper when Tony finally introduced the two of them to each other. Tony took a month to determine that his soulmate timer ticked down every month.

“I won’t meet my soulmate until I’m forty-two!” Tony wailed to Rhodey over a celebratory pint of beer after they had graduated. Rhodey patted Tony’s back in consolation. Beside Rhodey, Pepper took a sip of her margarita.

“Better late than never,” Pepper said. “Imagine your clock counting down by _years_ , Tony.”

They shuddered simultaneously.

Life went on. Tony became the head of Stark Industries at twenty-one. Pepper became his loyal PA and Rhodey was the liaison between the government and SI. But every day, Tony wished upon a star, imagining what his soulmate would look like when he finally met her. Or him–he won’t judge.

When Afghanistan happened, Tony’s last thought as he passed out was, _I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to meet you_.

He lived. He’s got a hole in his chest. He killed Obi.

Life went on.

 _1_ , his wrist stated. Tony grinned, clenching his hands into fists. Anytime now, he would meet the one who would complete him.

“Put on your suit. I need you to come to the Helicarrier,” Fury said.

There he was, lying peacefully in the hospital bed.

_0._

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://la-toratempesta.tumblr.com/) page for other ficlets I post there!


End file.
